


I tire of this charade

by Bloodyevoker



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Dark Knight Questline spoilers, Gen, I fucking love this goddamn questline, POV First Person, Sort of self indulgent and messy, specifically the 60-70 line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyevoker/pseuds/Bloodyevoker
Summary: "But know that when you tire of this charade, I shall be here... waiting to take the reins... You need only ask."As an inevitable betrayal turns to a confrontation, those words echo in your headIt is time to for this to end.
Kudos: 10





	I tire of this charade

From the moment you saw that boy, you knew how this was going to end. It wasn’t enough that he stole your power, but every Twelve damned look at his face just served as a reminder of those who died for you. Those you could not save.

For the first time since you started down this path, your greatsword feels heavy on your back. Even as you’re running through Rhalgr’s Reach like a jackass, you begin to put the pieces together, then you suspect that Sid, that chocobo’s arse, knew from the start what that boy was.

As you head toward The Peaks and spot the beasts dead on the road, you start to have no reservations about letting your fellow dark knight do the talking. As you follow the trail, it finally dawns on you; all the souls he brought back have fallen at your hand. If the Fray you knew was your inner rage at being a glorified errand boy, Myste was surely your guilt from the countless deaths you’ve caused, literally eating at your soul like a leech.

  
It was time to put this to an end. Eorzea had enough problems to deal with without their savior having an existential crisis. This fight would not be a rejection of your guilt, but a rise above such annoying, unsubtle symbolism.

Your arrival on your trusty mount serves to highlight and confirm your suspicions. Myste had summoned Rielle’s own mother to attack her and Sid. This could not, no, this  **would** not stand. Enough was enough.

“Say your name. Your  _ real _ name!” you demand, standing across from this boy who has deliberately chosen a soul to upset one of your dear companions, your hand reaching for your blade, its weight all the more noticeable now

“...Shall i ask you the same? Who holds the reins? Though it matters not. We are complicit, you and I.” What the godsdamned hell does that mean?

“Can you even remember why you came here? Can you even remember how many you’ve killed? How many lives shattered, how many stories ended?” Well, if  _ he _ has a better idea on how to counter the empire who wants to literally kill everyone you know and love, you’d be glad to hear it. Hell, maybe you could walk up to the emperor and have a fucking tea party with him!

“Upon the surface of the crystal are carved the sins of dark knights past...and yours are beyond counting. Beyond fathoming. Without end.” 

“Justice is an excuse. Nobility is a lie. Murder is murder!”

“And though we are most definitely not without fault, it is this cruel, indifferent world which has made murderers of us all”

“But we need suffer no longer. I sought to make these broken souls whole, one by one, when in truth the solution was much more simple”  _ Oh lord, here it comes.  _ No doubt he’s going to spring into a monologue so naive it’d make early Alphinaud groan.

“A world beyond pain and suffering and anguish and despair —a world beyond death! A world in which we never need bid farewell to our dearest friends!” You resist the urge to roll your eyes. Sure, that would be nice, but you know that it's just not realistic. Despite the pain, the deaths of Haurchefant and Lady ic-No, not Lady Iceheart, Ysayle fueled your determination. If it weren’t for them, you wouldn’t be standing here today. 

A world without death is a world without growth. You shake your head in disgust at how naive this part of you must be.

“And how many more beasts will you need to  _ kill _ to make this world of yours? How much aether will you consume to see it through? Bloody self righteous sophistry from a mewling whelp” you’re knocked from your internal deliberating by Sidurgu’s voice, and you find yourself agreeing with what he’s saying

Sid continues “So your brilliant plan is to fill the world with simulacra of the dead, is it? And somehow that’s supposed to make everyone happy?”   
  
“Well, you’re right about one thing, i’ll grant you that. This world is brutal, uncaring, without logic or justice...No justice but that which we make for ourselves! And I’ll be damned if I give it up so you can force your illusions upon us to assuage your guilt!” Watching him say this as he pants from the floor, you nod once more.

You’re getting quite sick of this, but unfortunately, Myste is still. Fucking. Talking. You wish he’d just attack you already so you’d at least not be bored.

“Did you not find comfort in your reunion with your master!? Even though you knew it was a lie, did it not help unburden your soul? To find a measure of peace in this madness!?”

“I am not your enemy, not then or now. I will not fight you. All i ask is you leave me to do my duty” You’d argue he became your enemy when he started sucking the life from innocent beasts, but that's neither here nor there

“It’s never too late to turn back. You are still a good person. You can still be...a good person” Oh, but you can’t, no, you **won’t** go back.

Sighing, you draw your blade and step forward. Myste lets out a resigned sigh “So this is your answer”

“Maybe you cannot accept what needs to be done. But I can. Good bye” Myste says, then orders the ghost of Rielle’s mother to attack

It’s not a long fight, almost disappointingly so. Of course, it's not the end, because then he summons three more ghosts. The ghosts of yet more you’ve slain. 

“So many broken by this world, and then by you. So, so many…”

“Woe betide the man who stands opposed to the Weapon of Light, for death will be his reward. Death for him, and his kin and all he holds dear”

_ “ _ **_That’s quite enough, don’t you think?.”_ **

“Woe betide the man who stands with the Weapon of Light, for death will be his reward. Death for him, and his kin and all he holds dear”

**_“Aren’t you tired of this? You need me. Damnit!”_ **

“Like sands through the hourglass, everything we fight so desperately to protect slips through our fingers...and what remains...what remains…”

**_“Remember our promise.”_ **

“..is us. Only us, and the memory of our sin”

“To walk this path is to suffer, to sacrifice...”

“I tire of this charade…” After letting this brat ramble on and on, it’s like a damn bursting. In a flash of magic, the ghosts in front of you fall, and the one who stands beside you is Fray, well, the one you knew anyway. Your companion, your teacher, your  **_Esteem_ ** **.**

To hell with Myste’s perfect world. It is time to bring an end to this nonsense. Once and (preferably) for all

**Author's Note:**

> for those confused, the dialogue followed by the internal dialogue is what Myste says, followed by your (the WoL's) own thoughts on what he's hearing. The narration goes quiet for a bit because you're processing.
> 
> The bold dialogue is Fray, or rather Esteem speaking before he shows up in full


End file.
